


Accidentally in Love.

by yaoihandschan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I'll add more tags as the story goes on, M/M, Slow Build, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoihandschan/pseuds/yaoihandschan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can your heart fall in love before your head knows you have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Love.

**Author's Note:**

> The rating will go up in the later chapters.  
> unbetaed so all faults are my own.

Heartbreak and love. It seems the two exist hand in hand. Eren hadn’t known this before Jean decided they weren’t right for one another. Lost and hurt, Eren went to the one person who had been there the longest, Armin. He tapped lightly on the apartment door and he waited for Armin to let him in. When he began to lose hope that Armin would show up, a light came on. In the doorway stood Armin looking perplexed. “Eren, what are you doing here?” he asks. “I needed to talk with you,” Eren mumbled. “Well, get in here before you catch a cold,” Armin chides softly.

Seated in Armin’s living room Eren couldn’t help but deflate a little. Armin watches him from where he’s seated next to him and asks, “What’s happened Eren?” Eren lowers his eyes to the floor before he speaks, “Jean broke up with me.” Next to Eren, Armin shifts to cross his legs. Armin doesn’t speak for a few moments so Eren looks up to meet his eyes. Armin has an expectant look in his eyes so Eren continues, “he said he felt like we weren’t compatible and that we’d both be happier with someone else.” Armin lets out a soft sigh and says, “and what did you tell him?” “I asked him if he had someone else he like and he said ‘no, not me, but you do.’, Armin, what does that mean?” After a small hum Armin runs a hand through his hair, “it means he thinks you like someone more than you like him, do you have anyone like that Eren?” 

“No,” Eren shakes his head vehemently, “Jean is the only person I ever jerk off to!” Armin lets out a choked laugh and uncrosses his legs to stand up. In that moment Eren gets a good look at his face. There’s dark circles under Armin’s eyes and his face is pale. “You look like crap man,” Eren comments. “Thanks,” Armin mutters, “I’ve been working on Professor Ackerman’s essay.” Walking into the kitchen Armin turns on the coffee maker and says, “Well Jean is really thick headed, so I don’t think you’ll be changing his mind on the matter.” Eren takes a moment to think, “do you think he’d tell me who if I asked?” In the kitchen Eren hears Armin sigh, “Eren, I don’t think he really wants to have to spell it out to you, so I think you’ll have to figure it out yourself.”

Eren lets out an exaggerated sigh and flops down on the couch, “Armin! You’re supposed to be on my side here,” he whines. Armin comes back to the couch with two mugs of coffee, “yes, yes, I’m on your side Eren, but it wouldn’t be very nice to ask your ex who they think you should date next. How would you feel if Jean did that to you?” Eren contemplates what Armin says, “pretty shitty, i guess.” Next to Eren, Armin nods. 

Eren rubs his eyes aggressively and sniffles softly, “I just wish I didn’t feel this way.. I really like him, y’know?” A few tears fall from Eren’s eyes and Armin wraps an arm around Eren’s shoulder and softly squeezes. “I mean.. I know we fought some times, but he made me really happy, I just wish I knew who he thinks I’m so in love with..” Armin rubs slow circles into Eren’s back, “I know Eren, and I’m sorry.” Eren starts to cry harder and Armin murmurs comforting words all through Eren’s wordless blubbering. After what feels like hours, but is probably only about 10 minutes, Armin suggests, “how about we go to sleep for now and we can figure things out tomorrow when you’re feeling better, yeah?”

Eren nods and they stand up from the couch. Armin sets up the air mattress for him and Eren collapses into it the second it’s done. “Goodnight Eren,” Armin turns off his bedroom light and if he hears Eren cry himself to sleep, he doesn’t comment on it.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave criticism in the comments. you can find me at yaoihands-san.tumblr.com  
> thanks for reading.


End file.
